


Silent Phantom

by KyberRen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberRen/pseuds/KyberRen
Summary: There is a reason why Kuroku Tetsuya is the omega of one Akashi Seijuurou.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Silent Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted rape! Please do not read if you are triggered by it.
> 
> ~ no beta we die brave ~

Akashi Seijuro will always win. It is absolute. Fate and destiny will always let him have his way. That is why he just cannot grasp how one light blue haired person that goes by the name Kuroko Tetsuya play with him like this.

Tetsuya was his, his omega, his fated one. The only one who Akashi would kill for. Rakuzan and Seirin are far from each other but he makes an effort to always visit his Tetsuya.

They had their ups and downs but now that the Winter Cup was over. They finally patch things up and were planning on moving together to Tokyo for college.

So why? Why was his Tetsuya kissing another alpha, in a dark alley at night?

Akashi saw red and he almost didn't hear it. "Stop- get away from me!" The unknown alpha smirks. "I know you want it. Unless you would not have been walking around with this enticing smell of yours."

"Oh." Akashi's right eye turns gold. "Assault huh.. I think I can get away with that."

Kuroko glared at the man as he was held painfully. The disgusting alpha was the size of Kagami. Sometimes due to him being surrounded by giants, being coddled, treated gently, he forgets how they can overpower someone with pure strength. He was going to meet Sei-kun at the station. They had not seen each for a month.

The alpha kisses him again, Kuroko tries, he tries to shut his mouth and struggled as much as possible. It's when he feels hands go inside his pants does he feel pure fear. "No.. no... don't" He closes his eyes and hears a scream.

Akashi isn't stupid but he was in also rage. He takes his scissors carefully out his bag. This time they're longer and sharper. Since it's easier to explain why you're always carrying scissors than a small knife. Swiftly and silently he stabs the lower back kneecap of the insect (unknown alpha).

The insect goes down kneeling and Akashi follows it with a kick at the head. "Fuck!" The insect was on the ground cursing. "What the hell?! Who-"

"Next time, maybe you should listen to people." He stares at the insect with heterochromatic eyes. "Then you won't get stabbed." He stomps the injury causing the scissors to go deeper.

"Tetsuya, I'm here."

"Sei-kun." Kuroko cries and hugs him. "Sei-kun.. Sei-kun!" Akashi kisses his forehead.

"Tetsuya, my Tetsuya." He looks at the insect on the ground again. He takes something out of his bag and throws it into the ground. "Here, cash for you to pay for the fees. That's more than enough, leave before I change my mind." The insect takes the money and goes limping as fast as possible to get away.

"Sorry, If I knew you were close to your heat. I wouldn't have ask you to meet me."

"It's okay. I missed you. I wanted to meet you as soon as possible." A kiss on the lips. "My alpha once again proves why he is the only one for me." A kiss on the cheek and lips. Kuroko rested his head on Akashi's chest. "Sei-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I want him gone." Kuroko whispers and Akashi smirks.

"As you wish my omega." Just beside them, there is an open wallet.


End file.
